RWBY Watches: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
by striberx
Summary: Team RWBY is finally on semester break! A time where they can relax, not worry about school, and just do whatever they want. But upon earning a mysterious package, they find something to pass the time for now. And it'll be an exciting time at that. (Takes place after Volume 1 but way before Vol 2)
1. Chapter 1: First Episode

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

RWBY Watches: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid

* * *

Chapter 1: First Episode/Hidden Treasure From Another World

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters from RWBY or Kamen Rider. All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

Remnant, a world filled with many cultures, cities, people and more. A world where anyone can become a hero, can become someone to be looked up on and helps those in need. These are known as the Huntsmen and Huntresses. And within each country is a specific school destined to train the next generation of these warriors.

In the center of Remnant is the country known as Vale, a peaceful place where many Huntsmen and Huntress of legend have graduated from this school, which is the school known as Beacon Academy. And right now, a new generation was being made, and with the first semester finished this group of friends and teammates have a long time before their school is back up to studying and teaching them for the future.

This group is known as Team RWBY. And right now they were making their way towards their dorm for some relaxation. In the front was a young girl, much younger than her teammates. She had short black hair with red highlights, silver eyes, a red hood and was wearing a uniform of Beacon Academy, the school they go to. This was leader of Team RWBY, Ruby Rose.

Behind her was another girl, but with snow white hair put into a side ponytail with a small tiara on top, white blue eyes with one scar to the left side of the eye, and looked to be of royalty as she gave off a regal look. This was Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.

Next to her was another girl, with long black hair, golden eyes, and a bow almost resembling cat's ears. She seemed less exhausted as she was reading a book of some sorts, and she seemed to have a mysterious look to her person. This was Blake Belladonna, ex member of the White Fang, a Cat faunus and a complete ninja to boot.

Finally in the back was another girl, she had long, flowing blonde hair, lilac eyes, and a busty body to her person. She seemed to be more bored than exhausted as she followed her group back to their dorms. This was Yang Xiao Long, older sister to Ruby Rose, and one heck of a fighter should anyone go hand-to-hand with her.

"Ugh…. finally the semester is over with…." ruby groaned from an exhausting day at school.

"Quit your complaining, Ruby. It maybe hard but we need to get through this is we want to be true Huntresses." Weiss frowned at leader.

"But Weiss…. It's taxing…" Ruby whined.

"You'll get over it." Weiss commented.

"Still, today was pretty tough." Blake added on.

"Eh… I'm more bored right now than anything… And we still have months to go before the Vytal Festival comes…." Yang sighed softly, wanting something exciting to happen.

"Maybe we can find something to do?" Weiss noted.

"Ohh! Like maybe some games? Or movies? Or binge some shows!" Ruby said, a bit more chipper now.

"Calm down, Ruby. First let's get to our dorm and clean up. I feel sticky from the last training matches…" Weiss said with disgust.

The girls all nodded, knowing that the last part of class was simply training against one another, and it was a tough one when a few of the new students from the other Kingdoms and schools came a bit early than usual. And they made them sweat from the matches, and all of them just want to get clean before anything else.

Team RWBY soon reached their dorm as they unlocked and opened it up. But the strange thing that they found inside it was two large boxes in the middle of their room. A letter was attached but none of them ordered anything as of late.

"Ruby? Did you order some more cookies again?" Weiss questioned their leader.

"What? No! I didn't order anything!" She defended, "I swear, I'm already low on allowance, so I can't order anything else."

"Wonder who it's addressed to?" Blake pondered as they soon closed the door.

"Well, let's open it up and see for ourselves?" Yang said as she was the first one over there before she took the letter first, "Hm? That's odd… There's no address to it…. It's like it just appeared in thin air…"

"Don't say such things! These boxes can't just appear out of thin air!" Weiss dismissed.

"Without any address, it's hard to tell who sent it…" Blake noted.

"Maybe it's some boys who sent us something fun?" Yang grinned.

"Ew! I don't want that!" Ruby shook her head in disgust.

"Well? Read it!" Weiss crossed her arms. Yang did so as she began to read it out loud to the others.

" _To whoever get my packages, let me explain. This is not some prank, or anything of the matter. This is something I had to do before it's too late. You see, I'm from a world known as Earth. Inside these packages is everything I could salvage and transports before the end comes. You see… my world is on the brink of a disaster…. But by now, it's probably too late and the whole world has come to war and ready to destroy itself. In order to preserve our species and what we have done, inside these boxes are everything I could obtain and place inside._

 _The bottom box is simply entertainment systems. Games, movies, tv shows and more, while the top box contains books and more of our world and history. This was all I could manage and send. I'm still surprised I was able to make a portal to another world. Which one it is? I do not know, the only thing I do know is that living tissue can't pass through it. Without… drastic results…._

 _So, to whoever get them please.. Do not throw them away, do not destroy them. I don't want to see the essence of my world just fade away, I want it to thrive even if my race dies out and we end up destroying ourselves and our planet. So please, take good care of everything inside._

 _Signed, The Last Earthling."_

The girls were stunned to hear this letter. They all had mixed emotions ranging from confusion, to shock, and sadness. This person, whoever they were, had to send everything about his world into the portal, without any way of surviving. He had no other choice and without any ways to stop it, he had to send everything he could to continue the legacy of his world.

The girls lowered their heads in respect for awhile. They were going to honor what this person did and keep them, even if it'll be stored away sooner or later? It's better than having to be destroyed than anything.

"So… what now?" Ruby asked.

"Well… I say we clean up than examine the boxes. We shouldn't let his dying will be in vain." Blake motion.

"Right… Let's just hope whatever he has was worth it." Weiss nodded.

* * *

It didn't take long until the girls were cleaned up and in their pajamas as they began to open the first box. It had many unique and interesting books. Ranging from novel, to comics, and what Blake could tell, to be a series known as "Manga's", whatever Earth was, it looked to be very diverse in storying telling.

Ruby though, wasted no time as she opened the last box, revealing many game systems, games, and more. The movies ranged from unique, to very interesting and odd, which also included the tv shows. There was even some smaller boxes, revealing snacks and more. As well as one more box on the bottom labeled, "Tokusatsu Collection".

"Toku… satsu?" Ruby blinked in confusion.

"Odd name… Let's see what's inside!" Yang said, taking out the box and opening it up. Inside showed another set of tv shows and movie, all ranging in what appeared to be release dates as the top of them all showed off a collection known as 'Kamen Rider Ex-Aid', as it revealed a strange warrior on the box. He had a odd suit design, that showed a very bright fuschia coloring to him with some green bits on the limbs. The chest piece looked to be not only buttons for a controller, but a health bar too. As well as some odd belt device on his waist. But what truly stood out is that he had hair, and very cartoonish eyes that were on the helmet.

"What… the heck is that thing?" Weiss said with some disgust, but confusion as well.

"Maybe he's this 'Kamen Rider Ex-AId' guy?" Yang noted, also confused.

"I think he looks cool!" Ruby beamed.

"He does seem interesting…" Blake added on.

"Well, if we all can agree on that, why don't we pop it in and take a look?" Yang asked, holding the collection up.

"I'll get the popcorn!" Ruby beamed as she speed off to make it, and came back with two large bowls, and drinks in no time as she handed them out.

Yang already got her Scroll set up in Theater Mode as the large screen formed in front of them all. The small box below it opened up as she placed the first disc inside and closed it. The girls soon got comfortable enough as Ruby pressed play and waited for the tv show to start.

* * *

 _The screen soon began to light up, revealing a road along with some greenery in the background, a simple yellow umbrella and heavy rain pouring down on top of it. The girls were a bit confused at first before they soon heard a voice._

 _ **If heroes exist in this world…. Then they are the ones.**_

"Woah! What kind of language is that?" Ruby got out, surprised.

Yang blinked as she looked at the box of the collection, "Apparently, the one who sent it says it's called, 'Japanese'. One of many languages in their world." She pointed out.

"It's… kinda unique. But I like it." Weiss admitted as she heard Yang and Ruby gasp, comically. "Oh shut up!"

 _They turn back to the screen as they soon hear ambulance sirens going in the background as the screen shifts to the said vehicle. But in an instant, things change as they soon see what they're transporting? Inside of the vehicle, which was much more different in the ones in Remnant revealed a doctor and a young boy, who looked to be in critical condition._

 **The patient is Houjou Emu, 8 years old. Transporting due to trauma from a traffic accident. Serious Injury to the abdomen. Requesting immediate admission due to suspected internal bleeding in the abdominal cavity.**

The girls almost paled up again as they heard this, watching the young boy being transported inside the hospital due to this injury he obtained.

"I thought this was some kind of superhero show?" Weiss got out.

"Maybe… it has some kind of doctor theme for it?" Yang responded.

"He looks like a videogame character!"

The girls soon turned back to see him being admitted into the hospital as they soon see him getting ready for surgery, which made them pale more and was scared to see any actual surgery take place.

 **Prepare him for Surgery.**

 **His blood pressure is dropping!**

 **Pulse weakening as well!**

The girls were looking worried as they see this unravel in front of them. A young boy like him dying due to an accident was saddening and something they never like to here. But when things were getting depressing, they soon heard that voice again of the narrator.

 _ **They never give up, no matter what adversity they face.**_

 _The screen shifted once more to reveal the surgical room as the girls were chowing down on the popcorn out of fear and worry._

 **You're going to operate when he's in** _ **this**_ **critical condition?!**

 **It'll be okay, I swear to save him.**

The girls were now a bit more touched to hear this man would do everything he can to save him, spite the condition the boy was in and how some surgeries turn out like this where they have a 50/50 chance to save him, or kill him. It was surprisingly real for some superhero, kids show.

"Woah… I didn't think they would go down this route for some kids show." Yang got out.

"Well, with how everything is right now. It makes sense to add some realism to a kids show to prepare them for the outside world. Kids aren't stupid, and by doing this it helps them prepare for anything to come. It's really brilliant if you ask me." Blake noted as the others nodded before hearing the voice of the narrator again.

 _ **Those heroes… who save lives…. Always protect us.**_

 _They soon saw the surgeon move in as it the camera pans to the young boy's face as it soon fades away, revealing a young man with short brown hair and eyes, and seemingly performing CPR on person as a few people watch him perform it._

 **Hey! Hang in there! Don't die!**

 _The girls began to grow with worry once more as the start of this 'superhero show' began to get darker upon first glance. But in seconds they soon felt foolish as the camera soon pans out to reveal that the young man… was playing a simple handheld video game?!_

 _ **]16 years later]**_

 **Alright! I cleared it!**

The girls soon facepalmed and almost fell off of their beanbags comically as they realize that this moment… was nothing more than a trick to get people's expectations low with worry.

"Seriously? I actually thought someone was dying in his arms!" Weiss groaned out, annoyed she fell for something so easy.

"Well, it has caught our attention now.. Let's just see what this show has in store?" Ruby said as the others nodded.

 _And upon doing so, they soon see a nurse walking over and pulling his ear painfully with such ease. One where Ruby and Yang both held theirs due to many family reunions where they had the same problem._

 **OW OW OW OW OW!**

 **Houjou-Sensei, It's time to start your rounds!**

 **I'm sorry! You're right! I'm going now!**

The girls then soon realized that this man was indeed the boy from the ambulance earlier.

"Well, he's grown up." Yang purred.

"Guess being saved by a doctor gave him inspiration to become one. That's really sweet." Blake noted.

"As well as a nerd…. He shouldn't be playing video games!" Weiss huffed.

"Well, some doctors are do better when they do play video games. It's fact." Blake responded.

 _Upon returning to the screen, they soon saw man known as Emu soon trip and fall to the ground hard, causing them to wince in pain._

"Ooooh! That's gotta hurt…" Ruby flinched, knowing how he felt.

 **If the doctor gets himself hurt, who'll treat him?! Get your act together, intern!**

"You're telling me…" Weiss sighed with disappointment.

 _ **But…. I was still unaware….**_

 _From hearing this, the girls soon looked at the screen with confusion as the camera soon pans to the video game, Emu dropped. In seconds the screen flashed as a bright orange light soon shot out pixels into the sky, turning it black and ominous as a orange DNA strand soon forms in the center of the city. Orange dust began to fly out as upon closer inspection they soon see small dna strands with off virus looking head on top as they enter several people. Causing them to gasp and groan in pain as their bodies glitched with pixels._

 _ **That humanity was being threatened by an unknown virus.**_

"Woah! Hold up! Just what the heck is going on with this show?" Yang got out.

"Well, if you'll be quiet and watch, maybe we can find out sooner!" Weiss snapped at her.

 _As they soon watch, they see the people groaning and screaming in pain as their bodies glowed once more as it soon shifted into orange-flesh like creatures that stood just as tall as a Deathstalker Grimm. This freaked the girls out as Ruby clinged to Weiss, with the heiress doing the same before realizing what happened and let go of her, making her fall to the ground._

"Ow…" Ruby moaned out before she got back onto the beanbag.

 _ **And….**_

 _As they continued to watch, a ripple of energy flies through the area, surprising the girls as a digital shield is formed in front of the monsters. As the camera pans, they soon see three silhouettes in front of them all as it begins to crawl closer to them. It was hard to make them fully out as they could barely see what they looked like. The only things they did see where their weapons, and bright cartoony eyes. The one on the left had a gun and red eyes but almost looked like to be a soldier, the one on the right had a sword with yellow eyes and seemed to be a knight. In the center was… a bike? And in moments a figure dropped down, revealing his orange his and a hammer/sword weapon in hand. The one thing they could make out was his hair, signalling this was 'Ex-Aid'._

"Woah! Who are those? And… why is there just a bike with the same cartoony eyes?" Ruby questioned.

"I think these are our characters…." Blake noted.

"Still odd design choices.. They look dumb." Weiss shook her head.

"I think they look cool. Let's see what else they can do?" Yang said as they girls continue to watch.

 _… **That there are real heroes who will save our world.**_

 _The screen then zoomed in on the one they believe to be 'Ex-Aid' before it soon showed a digital background, with the name of the show and logo._

 **GAME START!**

"Wow… that was quite the introduction to this show…." Yang said with surprise.

"All those twists, turns and images made me a bit worried… But this is just the start." Ruby said as the girls nodded and continued to watch the show.

 _They soon saw another hospital as it pan in to reveal a counter with a nurse on desk and a mother and son. Pixels formed in the lower right hand side of the corner spelling out,_ _ **[Episode 1: I'm a Kamen Rider!]**_ _On it as it panned around to different places._

 _It then showed Emu looking at a computer screen before he turns arounds to reveal him having a small cotton ball in his nose, most likely to the fall. This of course got a loud snort and chuckle from Ruby and Yang as they see this._

 **[Seito University Hospital, Pediatric Intern. Houjou Emu]**

 **Emu: I didn't find any abnormalities in your exam.**

 _It soon show he was at work as a young bloated boy was sitting their with his mother as he seemed to be giving them his diagnosis._

 **Emu: I'm guess your loss in appetite is….. Because you've been snacking too much?**

 _The boy flinched as he turned away from Emu as it seemed he was caught. As the nurse smiled from this, chuckling on the inside about this reason._

 **Boy: No I haven't~**

 **Mother: I was wonder where all the snacks had gone!**

 _The mother frowned at her son as she placed her hand on him as he soon stuck his tongue, gaining another chuckle from the sisters_

 _The camera soon changed to reveal a very large city. The girls were surprised on how big and crowded it was. It was almost a mix of size of Atlas, but the crowded function of Menagerie, as the buildings ranged from short, to medium, to even taller than ones they have seen before. This world was becoming more interesting than before! But the camera didn't stop as it soon panned to a young man playing that same handheld game._

 **It's infected.**

 _The girls wondered who said that as they see the man turn his head as the camera changed once more, soon showing a microscopic cell soon infected by those orange viruses from earlier as it soon began to spread. It was panned out once more to reveal some kind of game screen with it being oddly designed like a weapon as they saw barrels and a chainblade._

 _But what made them shiver a bit more was what was carrying it? What stood there was another monster, but it was green, humanoid like with a red forearm that held the device. It seemed reptilian as it seemed to have scales, a reptile head on it's waist and shoulder, two large bone fangs on it's back and a face that almost seemed ancient avian._

 **Very soon it will multiply into a new comrade.**

"W-W-What in the name of Oum is that?!" Weiss pointed at the screen, her hand shaking in fear for once.

"I'm guessing… the main bad guys…" Blake gulped, also taken back by this thing.

 **Hey, Graphite. Just thinking of a game being played on this wide field…. Makes my heart skip a beat.**

The girls shivered from this man. He seemed too casual to talk to this monster as they nodded in agreement. They were bad guys of this show.

"He's creepy…. I don't like him…" Ruby shivered.

"Tell me about it… He reminds me Roman in a way." Yang spat out.

 _The camera begins to move again, passing by a building that had the plaque, 'Ministry of Health' as it remained there for a moment._

 **The gaming genius, hande name 'M'. Real name unknown.**

 _The camera soon flew inside to reveal a elder man a young woman. The man had his title on his desk, showing the girls who he was. Which read, 'Health Ministry Deputy Director General. Hinata Kyotaro' on it._

 **Kyotaro: He's won many tournaments.**

 **I'm sure a gaming genius will be compatible with the Gamer Driver.**

The girls blinked for a moment at that name.

"Uh… 'Gamer Driver'? That's a really odd name for something…" Yang admitted.

"Maybe we'll find out There is a suitcase near them." Ruby pointed out as they continued to watch.

 **Kyotaro: We have a compatible doctor arrive in Japan soon. Unless you have a problem with him?**

 **I don't…**

 **Kyotaro: We cannot let the tragedy from 5 years ago happen again.**

"Tragedy?" Ruby blinked with confusion.

"Something must've happened should they need some gamer to help out this Ministry." Blake noted.

 _Kyotaro soon walked over to the suitcase, as he opened it up and showed it to the young woman._

 **Kyotaro: The future of humanity rests on this. Restore the CR as soon as your can, Asuna.**

 _The woman, known as Asuna now nodded to him, understanding the situation clearly._

 **Asuna: Yes, sir!**

 _Back at the hospital, Emu was walking around heading to his next patient as he opened the door. But upon doing soon was greeted by patient pants to the face, causing him to struggle to remove the cloth. But it was this moment that made Ruby and Yang crack out in laughter._

"S-Seriously? How can't he remove something as simple as pants?" Yang laughed, holding her stomach.

"It's like it was glued to his face!" Ruby added on as the two sisters laughed. Near by Weiss and Blake at smiles on their faces, holding in their chuckles as much as they could.

 **Nurse: No! You don't have permission to go out now. Change your clothes!**

 **Boy: Why do I have to stay in the hospital?!**

 _The boy frowned, tossing the shirt into the nurse's face before he soon stepped on Emu's foot. He first reacted plainly before he soon yelled in pain as he held his foot from the strike. Ruby and Yang laughed once more as Weiss and Blake couldn't hold in their chuckles as Weiss tried to cover it with her mouth and Blake did her best with her fist._

"Hahaha! Oh man that was good! How didn't he feel it from the contact?" Yang laughed.

"M-Maybe since he plays games… it takes him awhile to register the attack?" Ruby laughed as well from the scene.

 _After hopping around for a moment, he soon calmed down enough to look at the boy._

 **Emu: Well, you're hospitalized so I can figure out why you get dizzy, Souta.**

 **Souta: I don't like this doctor! He has a bloody nose! You half-baked doctor...**

 _Emu was a bit stunned for a moment, surprised by those words as he soon turned and took out the cotton ball, but upon looking back Souta was soon gone from the room. He looked around for a moment as the nurse finally took off the shirt that was clinged to her face as she also saw the boy gone._

 **Nurse: Hey! Go after him already! You're his attending physician!**

 **Emu: R-Right! Hold up, wait Souta!**

 _Outside of the hospital, Souta looked around as he soon crossed the street. He turned back only to see Emu walking out the doors before spotting him. Souta frowned as he began to run from him as Emu chased after the young patient. The two soon raced past the city and into the suburbs with Emu drawing closer._

 _But with one sharp corner, the intern was greeted by a worker pushing a cart. In moments Emu stepped on the cart as he soon began to race downhill at a high rate. He soon sees Souta, but unable to stop he drove right past him, screaming at the top of his lungs from this predicament. But the problem wasn't done yet as he soon saw Asuna walking down the street, he tried to call out to her, but before she could he soon hit a bump that made him fly into the air and into some boxes near by._

 **Asuna: Are you alright?**

 _She was about to approach the injured intern before a spare shoe of his soon fell down, and struck her head. She flinched from the pain before she soon stepped onto the cart, causing her to fall to the ground as well, while the cart was soon pushed between Emu's legs, striking his manhood._

"PFFT!"

RWBY all soon busted out laughing from the comedic bit, each one holding their stomachs, surprised to see this happen so comically. It took them a bit as they had to pause it but, they all can agree that so far, this show wasn't bad.

"O-Oh… Oh man… I haven't laughed that hard in awhile!" Yang said, wiping some tears out from her eyes.

"O-Okay… I'll admit. That was funny." Weiss admitted.

"J-Just.. One tragic moment after another! I'm loving this show!" Ruby said brightly.

"It.. It is a wonder." Blake said, calming herself down as they soon continued with the episode.

 _Once both people were groaning from their injury, the case Asuna carried was flung open as two items flew out of it. One looked to be a very old game cartridge, fuchsia with a game character on it, while the second one was a very bulky device that was green and with a fuchsia cover and handle. Souta walked over as he picked up the cartridge and soon saw the character on it._

"What's with the odd game and junk?" Yang commented.

"Maybe it has to do with something? I mean… they wouldn't show it just cause?" Ruby noted.

 **Souta: Mighty Action X? Why is this here?**

 _Asuna got out of her groaning as she saw the boy pick it up. She had a worried look before she rushed over and took it out of his hand._

 **Asuna: Give it back!**

 _Once in her hands she then walked over to the device, and picked it up as well before heading over to the suitcase to place them back inside, this time more tightly._

 **Souta: That's the new game that goes on sale today! Let me play it, please? Just for a little bit!**

 **Asuna: Absolutely not! This is no ordinary game.**

 _Asuna denied him as Souta frowned with a sadness expression. Emu stood up as he walked over, weakly as he bowed to her._

 **Emu: I'm very sorry about that. Souta… You shouldn't have run off like that. Let's go back to the hospital...**

 _Souta soon moved out of the way, as he had his head lowered. It was easily seen that he was sad about not playing the game, and more annoyed with heading back to the hospital._

 **Souta: I can't… huh?**

 _Souta sighed before he soon squinted his eyes. A horrendous sound could be soon hear, almost like nails on a chalkboard as the young boy began to show signs of pain as he held his head. The girls too didn't like the noise as they covered their ears._

"Ow! That wasn't cool." Yang huffed as the others nodded.

 _Upon returning to it, Souta soon collapsed to the ground. Emu was worried as he tried to call out to him. But as he tried to, the young intern soon saw… something appear on his back. It was pixelated, but easily shown to be those odd virus strands from earlier._

"Wait! Those things!" Ruby gasped.

Blake's eyes widen as she began to piece things together, "He's infected…"

The others turned to her, shocked at her words, "Come again?" Yang asked.

"Remember from earlier? That monster said 'It's infected'. He was referring to Souta!" Blake pointed out as the girls soon turned back, worried about this.

 _Asuna noticed this as well, as she pushed Emu aside and held out a modified stethoscope in her hands. Upon clicking on it, a screen appeared as it showed a star near Souta. Asuna's eyes widen as she placed the medical tool away._

 _The screen soon shifted to a hallway as Emu and Asuna pushed Souta into an elevator. He was asking her questions but she wasn't responding to any of them. Upon entering it soon began to descend rapidly._

 **Emu: Just how far are we going down?**

"You're telling me… What is going on here?" Ruby questioned.

 _The elevator soon stopped on a level known as 'CR'. The doors opened up as they began to push Souta out of the elevator, but upon doing so what stood there near by was another older man, with a stern look on his face. As it showed his name, Kagami Haima._

"He looks like trouble…" Ruby said softly.

 **Emu/Asuna: Director?**

"Huh? Director?" The girls said in unison, but looked at each other and shivered from that creepy moment.

 _The Director soon gained a bright smile as he acknowledged Asuna and walked over to help them out with the patient._

 **Director Haima: Asuna! I've been waiting for you! Come on, let's get him admitted.**

 **Asuna: Thank you. Leave the rest to us, Intern.**

 **Emu: Wait a moment! I saw it! There was something weird writhing on Souta's body.**

 **Director Haima: Ah! So you've seen them, the Bugsters!**

"Bugsters?" Ruby blinked.

"Maybe that's what those viruses are called?" Blake pondered.

"Then, why do they make people digital?" Yang wondered.

"Well, maybe if you all stop talking, maybe we can figure it out!" Weiss huffed.

 **Asuna: Director…**

 **Director Haima: Right! Sorry, but that's classified. You didn't see a thing, so stay out of this.**

"Why would it be classified to the doctor of the hospital?" Ruby questioned, only to gain a glare from Weiss as the young leader stayed quiet, with Yang patting her head.

 **Emu: I just can't do that! I'm this boy's attending physician!**

 **Director Haima: Director's orders! Please go back upstairs and tell no one about what you saw.**

 _Emu remained dazed as his patient was soon wheeled into the room near by. Feeling regretful about this, all he could do is stay quiet and stand there for now. But as he did, he remembered something, something long ago that made him decide this path. It was a flashback to where he met the doctor who saved him._

 _The doctor smiled before handing him a handheld game, telling him it was his reward for hanging in there, and being so brave, as well as telling him about his smile proving his health. It was a very touchy scene to them all._

"Aww!" Ruby and Weiss said in unison.

"Now, that is a sweet moment. Guess we know why he also loves to play games." Yang said with a smile.

 **Emu: That doctor gave me back my life…. Now it's my turn to do the saving.**

"At least he's determined to continue. Giving up like that wouldn't be right." Ruby nodded.

"Heh, well said sis." Yang smiled, hugging her sister.

 _Inside the viewing room of where Souta is at, Asuna stood there looking at him before turning to the director._

 **Director Haima: I've got him isolated. For now, we just need to wait until the doctor comes in.**

 **Asuna: What we've been afraid of has finally appeared… And while we do need to wait, it's dangerous to leave him like this. Hasn't Hiiro arrived yet in Japan?**

 **Director Haima: Ah, not yet. He should be arriving at the airport at this very moment.**

"Hiiro, huh? Bet he could do something about it… But what?" Blake questioned.

"Then be quiet and watch!" Weiss snapped, annoyed.

"Talk about the cold shoulder." Yang snickered as the others groaned at her joke.

 _Asuna though seemed more worried instead before she grabbed the suitcase and made her way towards the door, surprising the director._

 **Director Haima: Asuna? Where are you going?**

 **Asuna: I'm heading out to find Genius Gamer M. Maybe he can help...**

 _The director nodded as he sipped the tea, only to complain on how bitter it was. But down below as he was distracted, Souta remained there quietly, sleeping soundly before the screen that showed his condition began to cause static. In seconds static soon formed on him as some blobby, figure leans forward, looking around before turning back to Souta._

 **Hmm… not yet…. I haven't multiplied enough yet to be free...**

 _And like that, the figure was gone and moved back into Souta body. For the girls though, they were shocked upon seeing it, surprised by that completely as they looked at each other. They didn't say a word, but they knew what they all were going to say before turning back to the screen._

 _The doors to the room opened up as Emu walked in, he called his name as the young boy soon woke up, seeing the doctor approach him._

 **Emu: Are you feeling any better?**

 _Souta didn't reply as he looked away, only to look down as he reached in his pocket before bringing out that character from the cartridge the girls saw earlier._

 **Emu: That's Mighty, right? Heh, guess you love games don't you?**

 **Souta: I was planning on going to the release today…. I was really looking forward to playing it… But I had to come here instead….**

"So.. he had a reason to not be admitted?" Ruby frowned.

"Guess so…. It's a petty reason, but one I'm sure we can understand" Weiss said as the other nodded.

 _Souta squinted and groaned in pain, looking at Emu with concerned yet sad eyes. As Emu began to piece together his symptoms._

 **Emu: Souta! Wait… these symptoms… Could they be?**

 **Souta: Am… I dying?**

 **Emu: No, of course not. You're Mighty! Mighty is simply beating that boss that's messing around with your body. It'll be okay, we'll beat that boss together.**

 _The girls awed once more as the screen shifted towards what looked to be a game convention. Showing off the game, Mighty Action X. It had a lot of people as the girls assumed that whoever made this game must be very popular as they were selling merchandise along with other things._

 _On the stage showed a screen with the olog 'Genm Corp' on it. As well as a middle aged man as he was addressing the crowd and gathering their attention._

 **I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, everyone! But after 5 years of development from the initial announcement, I'm proudly introduce to you all… Mighty Action X!**

 _In moments the crowd went wild as the game was now launched, ready for purchase and play! Several people went over to grab their copy, while others were already playing it on many screens and cabinets. But from afar showed Asuna as she scanned the area._

 **Asuna: With this kind of game, I'm sure M will be here….**

 _But as she continued to scan, something caught her eyes as she was in awe, disappointment and shock. Near by was Souta, waiting in line along with Emu! Of all things he has done, this was the worst! She soon marched over there as she grabbed Souta's arm._

 **Asuna: Souta! Why are you out here?**

 **Emu: Ah! Asuna. Good to see you.**

 _Asuna glared at him, as the girls soon felt her cold stare piercing through the screen and into them before pulling on Emu's ear. It was just like how some of the teachers, especially Goodwitch would react to them._

 **Asuna: Just what were you thinking?! Removing a patient from the hospital without permission?!**

 **Emu: Ow….. But as his doctor is was my decision.**

 **Asuna: Huh? 'Your decision'?**

 **Emu: I figured out that Souta was severely stressed for missing out on playing this game. While he can't buy it now, playing it is the next best thing. So, taking him here would solve that problem.**

 _Asuna just shook her head as she gave him a disappointed look._

 **Asuna: Don't make decisions when you don't know what's going on. He needs to return for his operation.**

 _This not only surprised Emu, but the girls as well. He was in that critical condition where he needs to be operated on? Emu turned to Souta, shocked to hear that new information._

 **Asuna: You have no right to be a doctor...**

"Ouch…. That's a bit much if you ask me.." Yang crossed her arms.

"He was just trying to help…" Ruby frowned.

 **Asuna: Souta, it's time to head back to the hospital….**

 **Souta: Please! It's almost my turn!**

 **Asuna: I'm sorry, but we need to head back. It's for your own good.**

 _The same screeching sound can be heard as Souta held his head in pain. He groaned out more before he swung his arm before pushing Asuna and emu a bit away from him._

"Woah! Kid's got strength!" Yang commented.

 _They continued to watch as Souta soon cried out in pain. In near moments his body glowed before being covered in the familiar orange-flesh like substance as he soon grew into a giant. It gained two glowing eyes and giant arms as it roared out, scaring people and driving them away._

"It's that thing!" Ruby pointed out.

"A Bugster…" Blake gulped.

 **Emu: What… in the?**

 **Asuna: It's an outbreak….**

 _Emu was a bit surprised to hear such words from Asuna. The large monster soon began to trash the area, scaring people off or injuring them from its attacks. The two had to run outside with the others to get to safety as they heard the attack of the monster continue. Asuna was about to continue her path until Emu stopped her._

 **Emu: Hold up! What do you mean by 'Outbreak'? Just what is going on and what happened to Souta?**

"Don't we all buddy…." Yang commented.

"Maybe we'll _finally_ get an explanation?" Weiss sighed.

 **Asuna: It's a new type of virus that's threatening humanity…. It's a type of virus from computer data and video games. It can directly infect the human body and make it evolve… It's known as a Bugster. And it'll keep multiplying until it finally.. Destroys the host.**

"Wait, it's not just some natural born virus? But a 'virus' from a video game?" Weiss got out, surprised.

"I didn't see that one coming at all…" Ruby said as she and Yang shook their heads.

"But if capable to destroy its host? It can be just as dangerous as any Grimm…" Blake shuddered.

 _Emu though was shattered. This new virus has infected his patient and slowly killing him. He could do a thing as he fell to his knees, realizing that the boy couldn't be saved no matter what he did._

 **Asuna: But there is a way to stop the virus and destroy the Bugster.**

 _Asuna soon got on her knees as well, placing the suitcase on the ground as she unlocked it to reveal that device and cartridge._

"Ahh! I was right!" Ruby pointed to the screen.

"Well, call me impressed. Nice job calling it, sis." Yang complimented.

 **Asuna: With this Gamer Driver and Rider Gashat…. You might be able to save Souta and defeat the Bugster by operating with it.**

"Gamer Driver? Gashat?" Ruby blinked with confusion on the name.

"Must be what they're called…" Blake noted.

"I'm more surprised she said he could operate on it." Yang noted.

"How is that even possible?" Weiss pondered

 **Emu: Eh? I can use that to operate and save him?**

 **Asuna: Only if you can become a Kamen Rider, otherwise we can't do a thing…. But there's not time. I need to find someone who's compatible with it.**

 _The ground soon shook as the Bugster crawled out of the building as it made it's way to the park near by. Emu watched as he remember the doctor's words back then. He soon glared at it with determination before he stood up, taking the Driver and Gashat as he began to chase after it._

 **Asuna: Wait! Give that back! That's no ordinary game!**

 _Emu didn't have to chase far as the Bugster remained its ground in front of them. He soon lifted up the Gamer Driver as he placed it on his waist, as a strap soon wrapped around and held in place for him as he looked at the Gashat._

 **Emu: This really is a game?**

"Tell me about it… It doesn't look like it could work." Weiss commented.

 _He began to question before he soon pressed the button. Upon doing so, surprised him and the girls as a game screen appeared and several blocks began to fly out everywhere as a ripple of pixelated energy formed out._

 _ **MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

"Woah!" The girls got out, surprised.

 _They weren't the only ones as Asuna was also taken back by this revealment._

 **Asuna: No way… The Game Field activated? Wait… could he be…?**

 _A soft breeze past over Emu as he soon gained a cocky grin._

 **Emu: When it comes to games, I'm your man!**

"Wait a second, since when did he become Yang?" Weiss joked.

"Ha ha…" Yang laughed sarcastically.

"It is odd.. He went from a caring guy to well… a Gamer…." Blake noted as well about the sudden change in his attitude.

 **Emu: Souta's fate…. Is in my hands!**

 _Emu soon held out the Gashat forward before he moved his arms to the right side of his face._

 **Emu: Henshin!**

"Henshin?" The girls said in unison, confused by the term.

 _Emu turned the Gasht downward as he lifted it up before placing it into the Gamer Driver._

 _ **GA-GASHATTO!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?**_

 _A roulette soon formed in front of Emu as it showed off a few 'game' characters as it began to spin. It soon stopped in front of him showing a image of a goggle wearing, spiky haired character as he soon touched the icon. The icon was 'Selected' as the others faded away as the one he chose got close and began to pixelate his body to form…._

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**_

 _Odd… armor…. He seemed very shorter than before, with some pudginess added to his body. He had white armor all over him with the same gamepad and health bar on his chest. This armored warrior, short arms and legs, a somewhat fat body and a head as big as his body. The head that now had on was a helmet that has magenta-colored hair that is spiked up to the left. He also had a mouthplate that is a metal underbite and the eyes looked like cartoony eyes. The irises were orange and the pupils were white while it had some goggles in the front of it._

"Uh… girls?" Ruby called out.

"Yes, Ruby?" They responded.

"What is that?" She asked them.

"Apparently… What this 'Kamen Rider' looks like…" Yang finished.

"It's… so… lame!" Weiss groaned before turning to Yang, "I thought what you showed us before was this 'hero'?"

"Hey! I didn't know that he was gonna turn into a midget!" Yang responded.

"I think he looks kinda cute…" Ruby admitted softly.

 _They weren't the only ones confused. Emu was looking at his new body, moving around and checking every corner of it with surprise, though not paying attention to the Bugster behind him as it's left arm shrank and the right arm grew two more sizes._

"Emu! Watch out!" Ruby called out.

"He isn't real, Ruby. He can't hear you." Weiss sighed.

 _Emu turned around just in time as he dodged the attack that was coming to him as he jumped on the Bugsters arm. He jumped up onto the head as the Bugster was ready to swing, only to miss him as strike it's own head. Emu was ready this time as he dodged underneath the Bugster as it missed again._

 _Emu chuckled as he then lifted his hands, as a new roulette appeared around him as a item card circled around him before it began to pixelize and form into a real weapon. It was a small white hammer, with a fuchsia coloring to the top, and two buttons. One colored fuchsia and the other colored green._

 _ **GASHACON BREAKER!**_

"So… cool!" Ruby got out, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

 **Emu: I'll clear this game, with no continues!**

"Hmm… interesting catchphrase." Blake commented.

 _Emu soon got into position, ready to counter attack as the Bugster was ready too. But instead, he turned around and began to run the other way, running from the Bugster as it followed after him._

"What are you doing, you idiot! The monster is behind you!" Weiss called out, only to cover her mouth as Ruby and Yang grinned at her, "S-Shut up…"

 **Asuna: Just what are you doing?**

 **Emu: Mighty… Gets stronger by…. eating candy!**

 _Emu explained dodging the attacks of the Bugster to draw it in closer. Once done he dodged a few more times, jumping around like he was on the moon and bouncing off the area like they were jump-pads. He soon found a few blocks as he jumped up to them reaching the highest point as he touched it the box that was on there. Once broken apart, it revealed what looked to be a yellow power up before entering Emu's body._

 **Emu: Item Get! Speed Up!**

 _In moments, his body glowed yellow as he began to race around the Bugster, hitting it swiftly as a 'Hit' marker appeared with each strike he sent to the Bugster as it was soon flung out of the small area, giving Emu some time to land and get ready for another attack._

"Okay, that is pretty cool." Yang admitted.

"It's like with Dust! Each block can obtain a power up and they can use it!" Ruby stated.

"I'll admit… that was very clever of him to do…. Gives him an advantage." Weiss nodded with approval.

"This is getting very interesting…" Blake noted.

 _The Bugster soon stood up as it began to charge ahead to Emu. But the intern was ready as he simply tossed up the weapon before catching it. He then deflected each hit with his mallet and feet before the next attack made him jump into the air. He soon began to spin rapidly into a ball before he came flying down, striking it with hit after hit before he soon jumped off. It began to deflate until it soon bursted into a large explosion upon his landing, as Souta can be seen in the background._

"He did it!" Yang and Ruby cheered.

"I'll admit… he's not bad for his first fight." Weiss nodded. "Plus quite strong spite his small size."

Blake smiled before she soon took a better glance at the situation, "Uh.. girls? Souta's still has those pixels on him. They soon looked back to see she was right. Souta was still infected with the virus as Emu couldn't even touch him, only phasing his hand through him.

"What gives? I thought he saved the kid!?" Yang questioned.

 **Emu: Huh? What's going on?**

 **Asuna: The game's not over yet!**

 _In near moments, Souta's boyd glowed as the orange-flesh soon scattered off of his body, forming near by. What formed were several humanoid Bugster strands, each one either carrying a weapon, or cooking utensils as some were wearing cooking uniforms._

"That's.. The strangest monster design, I have ever seen…" Yang said as the others nodded.

 _But it wasn't done yet as the center of it all formed a new monster. It looked to be dark blue in color, its right arm having small conductors while it had a top hat and cape, while it chuckled at Emu._

 **Bugster: Hehehe, as if a Level 1 could sweep me away….**

 **Emu: That Bugster.. That's Salty from Mighty Action X! Guess all I need to do now is defeat him.**

"How? Salty said it himself, he's LV. 1." Weiss questioned.

 **Asuna: You can't! He's too strong right now, and you just started this!**

 _Emu began to look at his new form, checking everything he could as he pressed the holder near by, showing a Stage Select roulette before vanishing._

 **Emu: Playing games without the manual is just my style!**

"It's a dumb style…." Weiss frowned.

"You just never had any real fun anyways." Yang smirked.

"Shut up!"

 _Emu continued his search before he touched the panel in the center of the Driver, realizing it's a handle than something type of odd panel design._

 **Emu: This is! Heh, Just sit back and watch. You're about to see how Genius Gamer 'M' plays!**

 _This surprised Asuna and the girls as they gawked with shock from the revealment._

"He's… Genius Gamer M?" Yang got out.

Weiss blinked before groaning, "Just how dumb are we?" She got out.

"What's wrong, Weiss?" Ruby asked her.

"Hello! 'Emu'? 'M'? It's just the pronunciation!" She pointed out. The girls blinked before they too pieced it together and groaned from the obvious hint that they played.

"And here I thought It was just an odd foreign name?" Ruby groaned.

 **Asuna: Wait… you're… M?**

 **Emu: Dai-Henshin!**

 _Emu crossed his arms together before he gripped the panel and folded it opened, revealing a screen underneath and figure inside._

 _ **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

 _The screen formed out in front of Emu as it moved into him. Upon doing soon, the whole area became a video game as Emu soon jumped up timing with the tune as he did a kick to the screen. His armor literally exploded before he felt his body burst out with the mask of what was called 'Level 1' form becoming back armor. He landed on his feet but lost his balance a bit until they all saw that he was now in a new form. He now had a fuschia colored bodysuit with black lines on his side and the left side of his body going down to the thighs, the said limbs having green bands._

 _The helmet was similar to his Level 1 form but more thinner to fit his head with the 'hair' having an extra spiky strand and being slightly longer. On the chestplate was the same armor that was identical to the one on his Level 1 form, only this one had some extra armor pieces on the lower sides with a green 'collar'._

 _His shoulders was covered with armor while the forearms were covered with what looks to be black fabric with pearl colored armor on top, reaching from his elbow to the top of his hand. On both ends are wrapped with green bands on the wrist and biceps while his hands were equipped with magenta-colored armor._

 _Finally, from his knees to the shins were covered with the same black 'fabric' with the front having gray armor and gray knee pads. The feet have green armored sneakers with both sides being black and have two pinks stripes. Emu landed on the ground, now in this new armor as he stood up, making a pose as the words 'LEVELED UP' briefly showed._

Ruby's eyes soon lite up as the others were also surprised by this new change as the short Emu now became fully man sized and looks more like that on the cover box.

"SO COOL!" Ruby shouted with glee.

"Okay… That is pretty cool…" Weiss admitted.

"Man, this show just keeps throwing surprise after surprise! I'm loving it!" Yang smiled brightly.

"Let's see what this new form can do?" Blake commented.

 _Emu chuckled as the Gashacon Breaker formed in his hand. He soon charged in as he began to strike down each Bugster grunt in his way. Upon reaching a new area, he started to smack them around like nothing as well as jumping around and dodging their attacks like a champ._

"He's getting better at this." Blake commented.

"You're right… At first he was having some troubles, but now it's like he master the armor with ease. That's some skill he has…" Weiss complimented.

"Take them down, Emu!" Ruby cheered on.

 _Emu kept up his attack as he sent some in the air before striking them down. But he wasn't done as he began to plow through the small hordes of Bugsters, sending them away and some into the screen before sliding off, catching the girls by surprise and another set of laughters erupt from it. After the next one was defeated, he pressed the 'A' button on the mallet as the fuchsia top glowed before it popped out and turned into a blade._

"EEEEEE! It's also a sword!" Ruby squealed, almost flying up into the air before Yang dragged her down.

"Easy does it sis… Save your excitement for later." Yang said to her as she pouted softly.

 _Emu began to slash through the hordes in record time as in near moments he destroyed the grunts as they exploded into a ball of fire, leaving only Salty left._

 **Salty: You're truly making salty, boy!**

"Ugh…." The girls (minus Yang) groaned at the pun.

 _Salty soon charged in to challenge Emu. He dodged the attacks that the Bugster threw at him, but upon attacking, the Bugster held up his arm as a shock of electricity was sent into him, pushing him back. But that wasn't enough to bring him down, even if the Bugster tried to attack the ground._

"Don't let him trick you, Emu!" Ruby shouted out, cheering for him.

"He doesn't look worried though…" Blake noted.

 _And right she was. With his skills, he dodged them easily before landing a blow on his chest. He continued that up as he soon pressed the 'B' button, and upon attacking Salty, the slashes multiplied from the three times he pressed the button. He continued it again as more slashes occurred from each hit before he began to push the Bugster by using only the tip of the blade before sending it to the ground, weakened._

"Interesting… With each time he pressed the 'B' button, he can multiply his strikes…" Weiss commented on the weapon, "That is very useful."

"More like awesome!" Ruby beamed out again.

 **Emu: Time to end this with a finisher, eh?**

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _Emu soon took out the Gashat as he blew on it like an old video game cartridge before he placed it into the top part of the holder onto this side as he pressed it._

 _ **GASHATTO! KIMIWAZA!**_

"Huh?" The girls got out.

 _Energy soon began to flow out of the holder and into Emu's foot as it built up. He got into a striking pose as he pressed it once more, ending this fight._

 _ **MIGHTY! CRITICAL STR~IKE!**_

 _The visor and gem of Emu's helmet glowed from that before he soon jumped into the air and flew towards Salty. He made one kick before he spun around to kick again and again before making a backflip, he spun once more as he made two more kicks to the Bugster before it was sent away from him._

 _ **KAISHIN NO IPPASTU!**_

 _Salty soon cried out in pain before it soon erupted into a large explosion, leaving nothing left of the Bugster. Emu clapped his hands together before striking a pose, by doing so a roulette of games appeared as it soon stopped on Mighty Action X before placing a 'Game Clear' on it._

 _ **GAME CLEAR!**_

"YEAH!" The girls all cheered out in victory, each one high fiving each other over the hero's victory.

"That was awesome!" Ruby said with excitement.

"That super kick! Wow!" Yang grinned.

"That was very exciting, I enjoyed that a lot." Weiss admitted.

"Wonder what the weapons could do by doing that?" Blake commented as Ruby began to drool, only for Yang to snap her out of it.

"Let's hurry and finish the episode." Weiss stated as the others nodded.

 _Asuna held up the stethoscope over Souta, as it showed no more signs of the Bugster virus in his system. Relief swelled over Emu and the girls as they knew he was now safe from harm._

 **Asuna: It's okay now. He's been cured of his virus.**

 **Emu: Heh, well done Souta! You're cured.**

 **Souta: Sensei, thank you!**

 _Emu smiled as they began to take him back to let his parents know of the good news. But by doing so, the screen panned out to reveal a sniper's scope watching them from afar. The one holding it was a young man with black hair and some white highlights to the right side. He was wearing a black shirt with a yellow poncho on his person as he pointed to them_

 **Bang...**

"Woah, who's this?" Yang got out.

"Another player, I bet?" Blake responded.

 _Back inside the ruined Mighty Action X convention, another person can be seen. He was wearing a red jacket over his hawaiian flowered shirt. He soon picked up a toy of Mighty as he lowered his shades for a better look._

 **Heh, I must simply join in on this race….**

"Wait, who's that?" Ruby got out.

"Another person! Geez…" Weiss sighed.

 _But it wasn't done yet as a car driving through the city was carrying another person. He looked to be a true doctor as he soon put his phone away, with a concerned look before a soft smile formed on his face._

 **Genuis Gamer, eh? Hmph…Not even worth my time...**

"Another one…. Guess we'll find out more about them later one." Blake noted.

"I wonder why though? Will they have multiple characters?" Ruby pondered.

"Only one way to find out…" Yang said, as they continued the episode.

 _Back inside the hospital, the doors opened up to reveal Emu and Asuna walking into the room. It was filled with state of the art equipment, most likely to handle the Bugsters and more._

 **Emu: Um… what's this place?**

 **Asuna: This is known as the Cyber Rescue Center, Or CR for short. You'll be working here for now on to combat the Bugster's. It's a top secret place for you and others like yourself.**

 _Emu nodded, understand before he turned his head as he soon saw… a game cabinet? It looked to be a rhythm game with the words, 'DoReMiFa Beat' on it. This pondered Emu as was about to approach it until Asuna popped in front of him, staring at him before she smiled brightly._

 **Asuna: Costume… CHANGE!**

 _She soon began to spin as lights, music notes and hearts began to pour out of her body. It pushed Emu to the ground as she continued to spin before reaching the game cabinet and flying inside it? In near moments she soon appeared inside the game but she seemed very different. She was now wearing a frilly cute idol like dress, complete with music notes and hearts on the skirt. She had short pink hair and had a small hat on her head as she made a cute pose._

"HHHUUUHHH?!" The girls all shouted out with shock.

 **Emu: W-What the?**

 **Asune: Hehe! 'Asuna' is just my name I go by when I'm working along with the hospital and sneaking around in your world. But you can call me Poppy Pipopapo! Nice to meet you!**

 **Emu: E-Eh?**

 **Poppy: Hehe! I knew I had a good eye on you!**

 _Poppy smiled as she then grabbed the screen, once doing so, 10 games appeared as it also showed Mighty Action X being cleared as she then popped onto another screen._

 **Poppy: If you can clear all of the games! You'll become a super doctor who'll save humanity! And this doctor's name is.. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid!**

 _Emu stood there confused out of his mind as the game began to glitch and turn to static before it showed the words 'SEE YOU NEXT GAME!' on the screen before the video stopped playing._

* * *

RWBY sat there in awe, confusion, shock but mostly enjoyment. This was something they have never seen before now, and it was one heck of a trip to begin with.

"Wow… That was…. AWESOME!" Ruby beamed out again.

"I'll admit, this show does have me interested to see more." Weiss approved.

"Then… we can?" Ruby turned to her.

"Yes, we can continue to watch it." Weiss approved as Ruby sped towards her and hugged her friend.

"Yay!"

"It's action was really good too. I haven't seen this good of choreography since that kung-fu movie we went to. I'm itching to see more of Emu!" Yang smiled.

"The story and characters gave lots of twists and obvious more to come…. Like with how he could use that Gashat and why Asuna was worried about anyone touching it." Blake noted off.

"Hmm… you're right. That's a good point Blake." Yang nodded. As she held up the remote to the dvd. "So, who wants to continue?"

Ruby, Weiss and Blake looked at each other before they smiled and nodded before they got ready to see the next episode!

* * *

A/N: Heya minna! Welp, this is done now! A bit different from what I usually write huh? I'll fully admit, that this was fully inspired by Ashbel Longhart's story, 'RWBY Watches Kamen Rider'. But I shall try my best to where this is my style and it doesn't look like I'm ripping Ashbel's style and writing off. I'm doing this cause 1: I want to try my hand on it and see if it expands my writing, and 2: to help give some help and relief to Ashbel's story so that he can relax on doing other things. ^w^

So, here ya go! Now, I know what some of you are asking, will I do more? Answer! Maybe. I'll probably only be doing my favorite KR series, which are Ex-Aid, Drive, Wizard,Kiva, Den-O, and Amazons. I may also do Ghost as well, just due to the fact of my Rwby fic. XD And I'll even think of maybe doing some Sentai and Ultraman? If anything, I will only be doing X and possibly Orb. For Sentai? Gokaiger, Kyoryuger, and Kyuuranger. Since those are my favs. :P

Also, just letting you all know very ahead of time. This story will be put into Hitaus before Ep 12, reason being since I want this story to go chronologically, with the series and movies. As well as what happens with Ep 12. So, once we get to the ep that first starts off Heisei Generations, this will be put on hold until I see that movie. And this will continue for Ex-Aid until the series is finished and I've seen all of the movies up to his main one/summer movie. So, I hope you all can understand that?

So until then, later minna!


	2. Chapter 2: Second Episode-A New Player?

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

RWBY Watches: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid

* * *

Chapter 2: Second Episode/A New Player?

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters from RWBY or Kamen Rider. All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

It has only been a while since the girls found a strange box in their room. They opened it up and found out what was inside, items from a now, presumed dead world. Confusion and curiosity drew them into this strange set as they took it apart to see what the items held?

They soon found themselves draw into a tv-show from that world known as 'Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'. And with the first episode down, they soon were about to start up a new one. But a few things occurred. One was a bathroom break and the next was a snacks resupply.

And with the other girls and their wants, it took Ruby a bit longer to return. As she busted into the room, panting. But not from exhaustion, but of annoying runs that she had to make the meantime during her journey for the snacks of gods.

"What took you so long Ruby? We were ready to just start the episode without you." Weiss crossed her arms.

"I got caught up! First Professor Oobleck started to chat me up, then Coco from Team CFVY wanted my help on some odd clothes choices, then I-" Ruby was about to trail off on her explanations before Yang stopped her.

"Relax sis. We understand." Yang smiled, "Just hand us the goods and let's get this thing going!"

Ruby sighed but nodded as she handed out the snacks and treats she grabbed for the others. Once everything was arranged Ruby sat back down as the next episode began to play.

 _A odd background appeared as it begins to play a chiptune like sound as it shows a loading screen before quickly saying 'Game Start'_

 _ **(I gotta believe...)**_

 _After leaving the loading screen, the girls soon see Ex-Aid kneeling onto his pose that they first saw as the camera panned around him._

"Woah! Odd introduction!" Yang called out.

"What's with this music?" Weiss questioned.

"Dunno.. But it sounds catchy." Ruby smiled.

 _The camera continued to pan around Ex-Aid before he soon stood up, staring at the screen as soon began to assemble something before Ex-Aid disappears and the title card for the show forms._

 _ **[I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara. I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni. Why, Why, Why, Why? Kitsukeba I Came Too Far]**_

 _The screen soon changes to the Mighty Action X Gashat as it spins into the air before Emu catches it. It then shifts to first Asuna before it shows a screen with Poppy as they turned around, looking at the audience. Before it soon shifts to Emu, looking at several games around him. As in a second Emu flinches before dissolving into pixels with Poppy trying to go after him before it was too late._

 _Until it then reveals the Bugster virus spreading before shifting to Emu once more, a calm expression on the outside while near him showed a screen of him, looking away before that faint breeze passes by before he gains the confident smirk._

"This song is a bit interesting…. I like it." Blake complimented.

"But just 'what' is it?" Weiss questioned.

"Maybe some kind of 'opening' or something? To get the audience pumped up for the episode and show?" Ruby questioned before the other girls shrugged.

"Either way, it is getting more catchy." Yang noted as the others nodded.

 _ **[Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa, The New Beginning]**_

 _It soon shifts to that of Emu, walking parallel while four more people walk behind him. It then shows off the same people from the first episode, three of them wearing doctor robe while the other one was in all white. As well as them holding up three Gashat's to the screen._

 _ **[Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda, I gotta believe! (Turn it on...)]**_

 _Emu was then standing in broad daylight as he presses his Gashat, summoning his Game Field and blocks. Before it then changes to that last man looking at the screen before turning away, while a screen block showing those three other men were there, doing a Gashat pose before it soon changes to Emu doing his. It changes one last time to the four men before they soon become pixelated before showing their Level 1 forms before the panel opens up._

"H-Hey! Those are the same guys from last episode!" Ruby pointed out.

"Then… they're all Kamen Riders?" Weiss questioned.

"This is getting interesting…" Yang smirked before they continued the episode.

 _ **[Sotto Excite Excite takanaru, Excite Excite kokoro ga Michibi ano basho e, Kakenuku deku dake]**_

 _It then shows Ex-Aid, holding his weapon before he jumps up, about to strike the blue Rider before he dodges out of the way and takes a swing next to him. A black and yellow rider dodged out of the way before he pointed his gun at the screen before he took a few shots._

 _It then shows Ex-Aid spinning out of the way before landing on a bike before he soon began to drive off before the screen fades to first show Emu, then the mysterious man from before as he then turns to the camera, spreading the Bugster Virus again._

 _ **[(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now, (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now]**_

 _Upon doing so, the screen changes once more to show off the three riders and bike, as they all get into a fighting pose before it changes once more to reveal what appeared to be a black Ex-Aid, holding up a weapon to them._

"H-Hey! There's two of them!" Ruby pointed out, surprised.

"Think that could be the last one? The guy in all white?" Weiss pondered.

"I'm more curious why he was in all white?" Blake said to them, "Not just wearing a doctor's cloak, but all white."

"Maybe he just wants to…. 'Let It Go'?" Yang smirked as the others groaned from her joke.

 _ **[Excite Excite kotae wa, Excite Excite kotae wa (One) Kono te mo naka, (Two) Susumu beki life, (Three) Ikiteku dake]**_

 _The two Ex-Aid's then started to battle it out, before it soon shows the real one standing there in the middle as several screens, games and fights show off inside them before what looked to be a Bugster DNA strand circling around him. As soon as they begin to close it, it the shows Emu holding his hand high before the Dna combines into him, revealing Ex-Aid._

 _The screen then changes one last time to show off Ex-Aid, doing a few poses as the song begins to finish. Upon finishing the 3 second countdown, it then shows Ex-Aid staring at the screen as he held his fist out to them before the screen turned static before ending the opening._

The girls though, we're all a bit stunned by this turn of events. Not only due to something new they haven't seen, but heard of as well. The song, the scenes and the tune to this was all just exciting!

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Ruby cried out happily.

"That song was really good! I'm kinda pumped up just from hearing it!" Yang smirked.

"I… _did_ notice that there was a CD with Ex-Aid on it…" Weiss admitted before Ruby appeared before her eyes, making her jump from the sudden surprise.

"Show me…" Ruby demanded as he eyes widen with hope.

"Let's finish this before we do anything else alright?" Blake offered. Ruby whined but nodded as she went back to her seat, ready to continue.

 **Narrator: Houjou Emu, is a pediatric intern at Seito University Hospital. He transformed into a Kamen Rider to protect his patients against the computer virus, Bugster.**

 _As the episode began, it soon showed off clips and scenes from the episode before it as the narrator talks about what happened and who was this person. The girls nodded, understanding this was a recap to refresh those who have watched the previous ep or if they haven't._

 **Narrator: But that was not all… He is given a high-level mission which is….**

"Hm? Which is what?" Ruby asked.

"They'll get to that if you just be quiet!" Weiss shushed her.

"I was just wondering…" Ruby pouted.

 **Poppy: Clear all the games and become a 'Super Doctor' who'll save humanity! As Kamen Rider… Ex-Aid!**

"See? If you just pay attention, you'll get your answer." Weiss informed.

"I was just curious…" Ruby poked her fingers together.

"Besides… We all know about this already." Weiss stated, "Let's see what else they have in store?"

 _The screen changed to that of what looked to be the letters of that world once more. Translating it above it showing 'Ministry of Health.'_

 **Man: Thank you for supplying us with the transformation system.**

 _It then shifted to reveal the man from the first episode. Showing he must've been the head of this 'Ministry of Health', talking to someone. From afar showed Dan Kuroto, the same man from the last episode, the one who was showing off 'Mighty Action X' to the crowd. As it showed the title card for the 2nd episode, which was dubbed_ _ **[Episode 2: No Thank You to a Second Genius?]**_ _on it._

"Second Genius?" Weiss questioned.

" _Maybe_ if you kept quiet and payed attention _we'll_ get to that?" Yang smirked, teasing Weiss on Ruby when she interrupted, causing the heiress to glare at the blonde.

 **Kyotaro: Now we can fight this threat to humanity.**

 **Dan: No problem. I just did what I could.**

"Hmm… anyone else getting some odd vibe from Dan?" Ruby questioned her team, looking at them.

"You know.. At first I didn't but now? Yeah… Something feels really off…. I just can't explain it.." Weiss agreed with their leader. Something about Dan just didn't feel that right.

"Oh? Maybe little Weissy has a crush on the cute guy?" Yang grinned, teasing her once more before receiving a pillow to the face.

Weiss huffed, crossing her arms, "As if I'll be swayed by some cute guy." She said, ' _But still… why does he remind me of father so much?'_ She questioned in her thoughts before returning to the episode.

 **Dan: More importantly, how did you deal with the witnesses of the incident?**

 **Kyotaro: We of the Ministry of Health are doctoring the information. We must keep everything a secret.**

"So wait a minute…" Ruby questioned, as the episode was paused quickly. "Why would they even try to keep that a secret? This Bugster Virus is capable of killing people. Why keep it hidden from the public?"

"Probably to make sure nobody panics." Blake said, earning their attention, "Think about it. If they did tell it right now, it could cause a massive hysteria and panic. It could cause people to act rashly and cause a riot should they know. Nobody would be able to tell if they're 'infected' or not?"

"That is a good point…." Weiss nodded, understanding the situation. "Hence why keep it under wraps for now. This way they can plan on a reasonable way to address it, or find a way to quarantine it until it's erased."

"I guess… But without any way to find those two who seem to spread it… All they can do is wait it out." Yang agreed.

"I still think it's dumb…" Ruby huffed as they continued the episode.

 _The screen changed to that of Poppy now dancing within the video monitor as a confused Emu watched from the outside, a confused look on his face._

 **Emu: Ummm…. Just what are you?**

"Wouldn't we all like to know?" Weiss said, also curious on how 'Asuna' can do this?

 _But before they could get an answer, Director Haima soon walked in, surprised to see Emu there as he walked over to scold him._

 **Director Haima: Hey, you! Why are you here?! I told you to stay out of this!**

"Ugh.. he reminds me of dad too much…" Yang groaned, remembering the times they were scolded by him.

 **Poppy: Oh, Director. Emu's going to be working in both CR and pediatrics from now on!**

 _Poppy explained, placing her two hands together to make a heart. Haima turned to her before looking back at Emu as his calm, angered look was soon replaced with a brightful smile._

 **Director Haima: Welcome to CR!**

The girls soon fell onto the ground 'anime style' at the sudden change of mood from him. At first he seemed like a stric director, but now he's acting all 'buddy buddy' with Emu like with a drop of a dime.

"Okay…. A LOT like dad…." Yang added on.

 _Emu tried to deny it, still not understanding on all of this matter before Haima dragged him away by his arm._

 **Director Haima: She's the Kamen Rider Navigator who was sent by the Ministry of Health. Just try not to make any mistakes.**

 _The director warned, before Poppy flew out of the screen and behind the two doctors._

 **Poppy: That's right!**

 _But from that sudden surprise by her, the two flinched with shock before both of them ran their legs into something hard, causing them to cry out in pain and rub the wound. Though this earn a loud laugh from the girls._

"W-Why does this show have to just get you?" Yang questioned, calming down from the laugh.

"Guess t-they need something in order to help the mood out?" Blake added on as she too calmed down.

 **Poppy: Carry this around. I'll call if there're any emergencies.**

 _Poppy handing him what looked to be a stethoscope, but looked a bit more high tech than the others. Emu looked at it with confusion._

 **Emu: Eh? But this is too sudden. I…..**

 **Voice: ….shouldn't be working here.**

"Huh?! Who said that?" The girls cried out in unison, before they turned to each other, realizing what just happened before they remained silent and watched.

 _From downstairs, another man began to walk up. He had on the doctor's robe, and the same stethoscope that Emu received. But his face and eyes showed experience and skill. As well as somewhat of a cold demeanor along with the text that showed who 'he' is._ _ **[Seito university Hospital Surgeon. Hiiro Kagami]**_

"Oh wow! I didn't know they had a male Weiss in that world!" Yang grinned, earning another pillow to the face from Weiss.

 **Director Haima: Hiiro….**

 _The surgeon looked at Emu with dissapointed look before heading over to a chair to rest._

 **Hiiro: Father, the CR doesn't need two doctors.**

"Oh wow, a LOT like Weiss." Yang said, earning this time a book to the face.

"Though…. I'm a bit surprised that Hiiro is the director's son. They don't act the same at all!" Ruby noted, earning a nod from the others.

 _Emu muttered what he just said, before realizing that they were indeed father and son._

 **Hiiro: Intern…. I say** _ **no thank you**_ **to your presence.**

 _The surgeon denied before he took brought out a Gamer Driver, as they realized he was the same doctor in that limo from the previous episode, as well as a Kamen Rider_

* * *

 _The screen shifted once more, to reveal it now being nighttime as the same monster from before and his weapon were now on the roof, spreading the Bugster virus out in the open air. And along with him was that same man from before who was playing a game once more._

 **Mysterious Man: Fate is like a puzzle game.**

 **Graphite: Are you okay with this, Parad?**

"So… Graphite and Parad are their names…." Yang noted, "Guess they're the top dogs here?"

"Still….. I'm still wondering why a human is with this thing? Friends maybe?" Ruby pondered.

"Or maybe… they're both Bugsters?" Blake noted.

"That can't be. So far, the Bugsters look like Monsters…. Who could he be one?" Weiss questioned.

"As an old saying goes… 'A wolf in sheep's clothing'." Blake quoted, earning a nod from the others.

"Yeah… I see what you mean… Could just be his disguise." Weiss commented and nodded.

 **Parad: Guess I should greet them.**

 _And with that, Parad left the area, earning confusion and curiosity from the others._

"Uh…. what did he mean by that?" Ruby questioned the others.

"Maybe it means 'Parad' is about to fight them?" Yang noted.

"We'll have to wait and see…." Blake said as they continued.

* * *

 _After another jumpcut, the girls soon see that there are several nurses and female doctors all gathered around the Surgery Center. Each one giddy with excitement and chatting up a storm. On the inside was that of Hiiro and a few other surgeons as they prepare to operate on a patient._

 _While that happens, Hiiro stands over the patient, his hands out as there were two nurses on each of his side, waiting for his command._

 **Hiiro: Commencing operation. Scalpel.**

 _He requested the tool as the nurse handed it to him, as he began to prepare to cut into it. The girls were somewhat worried they'd show it but another jumpcut away from it to outside of the room._

 **Poppy: He's known as the Genius Surgeon, Kagami Hiiro. He was at a first-rate hospital in America when his father, the director, called him back. Like you, he's compatible to become a Kamen Rider.**

"So _that's_ what the title meant!" Ruby realized.

"Yeah…. Genius Gamer and a Genius Surgeon. Quite the combo." Weiss agreed.

"Though…. What's this 'America'?" Yang questioned.

"Probably another country like with Japan. Their world must seem unique…. I'd like to know more." Blake said, curious about this world.

"Well, we can learn it anytime. This guy did send us everything about his world." Ruby noted as the others nodded, but willing to wait until this episode or series is done with.

 _The screen pans to Emu's old station, as the doctor was there his head down and a sad expression on his face. He wondered if he's not even needed now, as the girls looks at him with a sad expression as well. But things quickly changed as the device Poppy gave him started to ring, surprising him._

 **Poppy: Emergency call!**

 _The friendly nurse popped out of nowhere, surprising the doctor and earning a quick laugh form the girls, breaking up their depressed mood from earlier._

 **Emu: Eh?! Why does the emergency call go directly to us?!**

 **Poppy: That's the political power of the Ministry of Health!**

 _On the ground showed a man in pain, holding his hand as his supposed girlfriend was shaking him, worried and asking if he's alright? The girls began to worry as Emu and Poppy arrived on the scene before heading over to them._

 **Poppy: Are you Gouda Asami-san, the one who made the call?**

 **Asami: Hai! Something strange came out of his body! Please save him!**

 **Poppy: Calm down, and don't worry! We can. Emu, examine him.**

 **Emu: Hai! Please tell me what's wrong?**

 **Rensuke: My chest...**

 _Emu began to ponder the symptoms as Poppy reminded him of the device she gave. He was about to use it until a familiar limo rolled up, earning everyone's attention. Who came out were two nurses and…. Hiiro._

"Ugh… Of all times, you had to show?!" Ruby complained.

"Now, now sis. Remember, he's a Rider too." Yang reminded as Ruby pouted.

 _As Hiiro approached the patient, he took out his device and activated it. Creating a screen that showed off the person as it showed a heart floating around him before the screen disappeared._

 **Hiiro: Let us begin….**

 _The two nurses nodded, each one holding up a suitcase before opening it._

 **Hiiro: Gamer Driver.**

 _He ordered as the nurse on the right placed the belt onto him._

 **Hiiro: Rider Gashat.**

 _The nurse on the left then handed him his Gashat, which was light blue this time._

"I wonder what Rider he'll be?" Ruby muttered to herself as they waited.

"Something tells me it'll be based around Ice Queen here." Yang pointed to her.

"Oh shut up!" Weiss huffed with annoyance.

 **Asami: What's happening?**

 **Poppy: An operation.**

 **HUH?!**

"Uh.. not the best way to tell something that, Poppy…" Ruby sweatdropped, earning a collective nod from the others.

 _ **[TADDLE QUEST!]**_

 _Medieval horns soon begin to play, as a light blue game field was forming. Behind Hiiro was the game screen titled 'Taddle Quest' on it as it showed a castle, candles, and the text in it. But what flew out this time were treasure chests instead of blocks._

 **Emu: Woah! T-This game….**

 **Poppy: It's a fantasy RPG game, known as Taddle Quest. A swords and sorcery type of game where the layer must use their weapons and magic to level up and complete the game.**

"Oh wow! RPG!" Ruby beamed.

"Huh… I guess you were right Yang… This does feel like me…" Weiss agreed, earning a gasp from Yang. "Shut up…."

 _Rensuke groaned on the ground before he soon stopped. Earning bright red eyes before he stood up with a devious smirk on his face as a faint image of some red monster briefly appeared._

 **Bugster: Do you really think you can beat my magic?**

 _In moments Rensuke was consumed by the Bugster as it formed what appeared to be a castle tower on legs. This surprised the girls as they thought it would be the same large golem from before. Emu and Poppy dragged Asami away to make sure she's safe._

 **Hiiro: Henshin.**

 _ **[GASHATTO!]**_

 _ **[LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?]**_

 _ **[I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]**_

 _The same roulette of characters appeared, spinning around Hiiro before he struck the blue one on the right of him as it selected it before forming around Hiiro. What stood there was a new LV1 Rider, this one had a knight motif as the faceplate resembled that but with yellow eyes and a blue gem on it, as well as having knight frill on top. He also had a blue shield in his hands. But it wasn't done as an item roulette appeared as a short sword formed and flew into his hands._

"A lot… like me…" Weiss added on.

 **Brave: Commencing surgery to separate the Bugster. Skill Set Level 1. Separate the Bugster from the patient.**

 _The new rider charged in, slicing at the legs of the Bugster forcing it into the pond near by. It tried to stomp on him but he was able to roll away from the attack. The Bugster then hopped back as an energy castle wall was formed before it began to shoot arrows at him. He blocked some with his shield or cut them down with his blade before beginning to move._

"Huh, odd but interesting. Didn't think Bugsters could have other abilities like that." Weiss noted.

"Well, since Hiiro's a knight, it makes sense the enemy was based off of his game." Ruby smiled.

"That…. Actually makes sense…" Weiss agreed.

"Heh, I maybe a Huntress, but I do love me some games!" Ruby admitted.

"That… shouldn't be something to brag on…." Weiss sighed.

 **Emu: Who's that?**

 **Poppy: Kamen Rider Brave.**

"Brave huh? I… actually like that name." Weiss admitted.

"You would, Ice Queen." Yang grinned, as the heiress only glared at her.

 **Poppy: Emu, transform already. We need to save the patient.**

"Yeah! Go beat that Bugster, Emu!" Ruby cheered, waving a flag with Ex-Aid's logo on it.

"Where… did you get that?" Yang questioned her sister.

"Oh, I made it!" She replied.

….….. "How?" The others asked.

Ruby was about to respond before she began to think about it. "Uh… When did I make this?" she questioned herself, earning another fall from the others.

 _Emu nodded to Poppy, charging ahead as he strapped his driver on and brought out his Gashat._

 _ **[MIGHTY ACTION X!]**_

 _The fuschia color rippled through the area, as Emu got into his pose._

 **Ruby/Emu: Henshin!**

"Seriously?" Weiss looked at her leader, deadpanned as Ruby also got in the same pose as Emu before they both did the twist and arm raise as he placed the Gashat into the driver.

 _ **[GASHATTO!]**_

 _ **[LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?]**_

 _ **[I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]**_

 **Ruby/Emu: Dai-Henshin!**

"She sure loves Emu." Yang smiled, knowing how much she's enjoying this new point of view.

 _ **[GACCHAAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!]**_

 _Ex-Aid did the same routine as before, by jumping into the air and kicking the screen before his armor shot off of him as his pose was complete before he came down in a dramatic fashion._

"EEEE! I just get so giddy when I hear that tune!" Ruby squealed softly, excitement rushing through her.

"Like with how you get excited with new weapons?" Weiss pointed out, causing their leader to flinch and look away softly.

 _Upon returning to the ep, something new happened as Asuna walked over as she gripped the driver and closed it._

 _ **[GACCHAAN!]**_

 _Ex-Aid flinched around as he began to glow and within moments the LV 1 armor pieces began to reform back before he reentered his LV 1 state, much to the girl's confusion._

"Huh?! Why did she do that?!" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah… a bit odd of a choice. Wouldn't a higher lever be more effective against the Bugster?" Yang noted.

 **Emu: What are you doing?**

 **Asuna: You can't level up yet-**

 **Emu: But the game'll be easier if I'm higher-level.**

Yang spit her popcorn out, realizing that Emu just said what she already mentioned, "Okay… that felt creepy…." She noted.

"Wonder if it'll be the last, though?" Ruby asked, eyeing to what looked to be….. us?

 _Ex-Aid soon tried it again and again, but Poppy kept repeating the process of closing the Gamer Driver, unable to let him Level Up to combat the Bugtser, which was more annoying than helpful._

 **Asuna: You can only separate the Bugster from the patient in Level 1.**

"You know… that actually makes sense." Weiss nodded, the others looking at her, "Think about it. Why show LV 1 off, if they're only going to be shown once? It's a smart idea to only be able to let them separate the virus from the host at this state to ensure their safety."

"Hmm… I guess you're right." Yang nodded, agreeing with Weiss.

Ruby though, was pouting with her arms crossed, "Still dumb…" She muttered.

 _Brave was still fighting against the Bugster as he turned to Ex-Aid and scolded him, saying that he doesn't even know how to perform an operation before returning to his fight. The platform rider was annoyed by this as he then summoned up blocks and used them to get higher before kicking the Bugster away. He then began to scold him, asking if he's a beginner for not even trying to open one of these chests, as the two began to butt heads before the Bugster flew on top of them, separating the two riders._

"I don't think you two should be fighting against a monster right now…" Yang sighed, deadpanned by this.

"For once, we agree." Weiss nodded. "Though, interesting he can do more in LV 1 than we thought. Being able to make his own platforms is very handy."

"One reason why Ex-Aid is the best." Ruby huffed with a smirk.

"You would say that." Weiss sighed.

 _Returning to the episode, Ex-Aid was flung into a water fountain and Brave was near some steps. The Bugster took notice and began full charge at the surgeon, though this was a mistake on it's part. As Brave held his sword next to his shield, sliding the two metals together._

 **Hiiro: There's nothing I can't cut...**

"That Bugster is finished…" Weiss stated.

"Huh? How do you know that?" Yang questioned.

"I can just see it in his eyes…" Weiss replied.

"Or could it be love at first sight? The Ice Queen and Cold Knight. Ahhh…. Romance!" Yang joked, only to receive another pillow.

 _Sure enough, Weiss was right. The Bugster charged too close as Brave made a single slash, cutting the Bugster in two. But he wasn't done before he slashed it again, sending it high into the air as it exploded, leaving the patient as he began to fall._

"WOAH!" Yang and Ruby called out, surprised.

"Is he going to be alright?" Blake asked, a bit worried he may fall to his doom.

 _Luckily, Ex-Aid took notice as he used platforms to reach the patient in time before catching him and setting him safely on the ground._

"Nice catch, Emu!" Ruby applauded.

"We're not out of the woods yet sis…" Yang said, pointing to the screen.

 _Upon landing, Ex-Adi sighed with relief as they heard a familiar sound. The Bugster bits began to reform once more, not only gaining the same grunts as before, but this time a new enemy appeared. It was mostly red with a wand, claws, and seemed to be medieval in its design. It cursed the two for being able to separate it from it's host while Ex-Aid was ready to end this fight. Brave joined in, as he was about to prepare to proceed into LV 2 before something happened. Before they could even try to change, a purple game field began to ripple causing everyone to look at it with confusion._

"Uh.. Girls? Anyone else think we're about to meet the big boss?" Ruby questioned, clutching her pillow as the others nodded.

 _As the ripple continued, Brave, Ex-Aid and even the Bugster turned to their right, gasping in shock and confusion as what stood there was what appeared to be another Ex-Aid. But this one was… Different. Instead of pink hair and orange eyes, it had black hair, a purple coloring to the gamer chest armor, and red eyes with ripples on them. What made things eerie was the fact this 'Ex-Aid' wasn't talking… Only to remain silent._

"T-There is another one!" Ruby pointed to it, frantically. The other girls were also surprised, thinking that the opening sequence to this was just something to hype up the audience. Well… It did do that, but they didn't expect that this 2nd Ex-Aid to actually appear.

"It is weird that he looks like Emu…. Anyone else see that purple Gashat?" Yang pointed out.

"Yeah…. He does have one. Wonder what it could be?" Weiss pondered.

 **Emu: Eh? That's….**

 _Before Ex-Aid could even try to think about this, the other 'Ex-Aid' reached for his driver and opened up the panel, revealing its Level Up Screen._

 _ **[GACCHAAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY ACT~ION…. X!]**_

 _The Level Up Screen flew out as it revealed a purple version of Ex-Aid's screen as it slowly moved back. Upon touching the other 'Ex-Aid', it soon shattered away. Revealing the same black and purple Ex-Aid on the opening sequence as his back was turned to the others, as if upon leveling up, the back piece of armor used to be the face of LV 1. He soon turned around as a unique but very epic soundtrack began to play, before Asuna rushed over, also surprised by this._

 **Asuna: Huh? A recolored Ex-Aid?**

"That's not the point Asuna! Can't you hear the music?" Ruby shouted out.

"She's a character, Ruby. She can't hear it." Weiss sighed at her leader's antics.

"Still though, this music is… surprisingly catchy. I wouldn't mind this as my theme song." Yang said with a smile.

"You have a theme song?" Blake questioned.

"Of course! Don't you three?" Yang questioned, seeing them shake their heads, like it wasn't that important as the blonde gasped, "Why I never!"

 _Returning the episode, the other 'Ex-Aid' soon pointed it's familiar weapon at the two riders, shooting them down as it struck them hard. As they landed, the health bar soon began to drop quickly. But he wasn't done yet. The other 'Ex-Aid' soon gripped the weapon as he turned it around, pointing the chainblade ahead before charging forward to Brave._

 _ **[GET-IN!]**_

 **Hiiro: Who are you? Don't interrupt my operation!**

 _Brave was angered, as the other 'Ex-Aid' drew closer. He soon held up his sword to block the weapon. But instead his weapon sliced through it, cutting the blade down and surprising him._

 _ **[SHUT-DOWN!]**_

 _Brave looked up, only for the other 'Ex-Aid' to now point the barrels of the weapon at him and fire, striking him down once more. But he then moved his arm behind his left, firing at Ex-Aid who tried to help, only unable to get a chance. The other 'Ex-Aid then began to spray the blasts around the airing, covering it with smoke, but once gone him and the Bugster were no longer there._

 **Emu: He's gone!**

"Big trouble! Really big trouble!" Ruby cried out worried.

"That guy was strong… He took them down like they were beginners…" Yang gawked.

"I'll admit… that was kinda scary…." Weiss said.

"Even more worrisome, since he just disappeared like that…." Blake said with a shutter.

"Though…. I think I know who he is…" Ruby informed, causing her friends to look at her. "He's Parad."

This made the others look at one another before turning to Ruby, "You're sure it's Parad?" Yang questioned.

Ruby nodded, "Think about it. He has that same weapon as Graphite, he loves games and these are somewhat game like. And finally… remember what he said, 'Guess I should greet them'." She reminded those hints, "He's this…. 'Black' Ex-Aid!"

The girls began to ponder, thinking through these points and hints before nodding, "Ruby's right. There's no one else but him. And I don't see that Graphite as the silent type…."

"True… How else would he be able to beat them, if he wasn't that?" Weiss noted.

Blake though…. Wasn't convinced. "I can see the points… But…. something just feels off. I don't think Parad is this new enemy." She said.

"But it's there in black and white!" Ruby stated.

"True… But doesn't it fall together too easily?" Blake stated, as the others looked at one another, possibly understanding that view.

"Then, we'll just have to keep watching until he's revealed." Yang said as the others nodded and continued.

 _Ex-Aid and Asuna rushed over to Rensuke, worried over him as Brave though was angered that his 'scalpel' was destroyed, making him toss it away with disgust before leaving. Though near by was that same man from last episode in the red coat._

 **Mysterious Man:** They're all really getting into it.

"And who the heck is that?" Ruby pointed out.

"The other Ex-Aid? He looks shady." Weiss crossed her arms.

"Or could just be a new character? Sides you thought Blake was shady before." Yang reminded.

"I wasn't thinking that! I was just worried is all." Weiss denied.

"Worried about you being right." Yang muttered before Weiss gave her a glance to shut her up.

* * *

 _The screen quickly changed to that of the hospital as Asuna's voice overcame the sound as they also see Rensuke in the CR, being scanned._

 **Asuna: Listen. The operation's not over just because you separated the Bugster from Level 1. Unless the Bugster is eliminated, it'll take over the patient's body. In other words….. Rensuke-san will disappear.**

"So…. They don't just die from it… They… disappear?" Ruby said, her face pale from this.

"I…. guess we knew they'd die… but to disappear? That's…. That's just awful…" Weiss added on.

 _Emu over heard what she said, in shock about what this virus could do as he lowered his head and began to ponder on his actions. Probably realizing that maybe treating it like a game isn't the best choice._

"Emu…" Ruby frowned softly, understanding his struggle.

 **Hiiro: Poppy Pipopapo.**

 **Asuna/Poppy: Hai~!**

The girls then giggled softly from that antic, realizing it broke up this mood.

 **Asuna: Um… call me Asuna when I'm in this form.**

 **Hiiro: Whatever.**

 _Both Asuna and the girls gasped softly from that response._

"I'm starting to dislike this guy…." Yang frowned, her arms crossed by this.

"Remember, Yang. Weiss was like this too! He just needs a BFF to warm that heart!" Ruby said, hugging Weiss before the heiress rolled her eyes and pushed her away.

 **Hiiro: Who was that Rider?**

"We all would like to know that…." Yang muttered.

 **Hiiro: The operation would have been completed if not for his interference.**

 **Asuna: I've also never seen him before. I'll look into it.**

 **Hiiro: Report when you find the Bugster.**

 **Emu: Umm… aren't you going to examine the patient?**

 _Instead of what they got, they soon see the surgeon eating what looked to be a very delicious piece of cake. Ruby and Weiss were slightly drooling over it, realizing they ran out of snacks._

"I'll go get some more!" Ruby said, as the episode was paused. But this time it didn't take that long before she returned with the resupplies as they continued.

"Though a bit odd he's eating cake….. Why now?" Yang questioned.

 **Hiiro: I need to intake glucose in order to recover from fatigue.**

 _This though…. Was a mixed reaction, of shock, confusion and anger. He was simply doing this to rest up?_

"Okay…. REALLY not liking this guy…." Yang said, her eyes glowed red for a moment.

 **Emu: You care more about resting than the patient?**

 **Hiiro: My rule is to stay detached from patients. It doesn't matter who the patient is. My only job is to heal the patient, that's all.**

 **Emu: As long as the Patient heals… you don't care about anything else? A patient isn't just an object!**

 _Emu slams his hands on the desk, forcing the surgeon to look at the intern. He scolded him for being too attached before returning to his cake. This though only made Emu and the girls angrier._

"REALLY don't like him!" Yang said, crushing an empty set of cans in her hand.

"Actually… I understand his reasons." Weiss admitted.

Yang turned to her, "How could you agree with that? He's basically being cold to even to his patients!"

"He's doing it because he probably doesn't want any attachment should they die!" Weiss responded with a raised voice, earning their attention. Weiss took a deep breath and sighed, "Some doctors don't want to get attached to their patients. Not out of coldness, spite, or anger. But because they're more worried it would affect their work and should they die… it could cause their performance to suffer."

"Weiss…" Ruby muttered, surprised by her deduction.

"So yeah…. I agree with what Hiiro's morals. It maybe cold, but if they're alive and well, then it doesn't matter." Weiss said, looking at Hiiro with soft eyes.

Yang was a bit taken back by this as the red in her eyes vanished before she sighed and sat back down, "I…. Guess I took it too far… Sorry, Ice Queen." she apologized.

"Well, we're a team. We're bound to get on our nerves here and there." Weiss said, a small smile on her face before returning to the episode.

 **Emu: You're no doctor….**

 _A flashback occurred as the one who saved him back then, told him that his smile is the proof of his new health as the girls remembered what Emu stands for though._

 **Emu: I'll save the patient.**

 _And with that, Emu and Poppy leaves to talk to him as Hiiro had what looked to be a sour look, but one that showed that the intern doesn't understand him. A look the girls could see clearly._

"Woah… You're right Weiss. That's amazing." Ruby said with awe.

"Well, it pays one cold person to understand another." She admitted before she sees their looks, "What?"

"I never thought I'd see the day, the Ice Queen attempted to make a joke." Yang said, choking up and wiping some fake tears away.

"Oh, grow up!"

 _Inside the CR room, Rensuke told Emu about how he and Asami were getting married next week, earning a 'awe' of joy from the girls as Ruby and Yang grinned at Weiss who huffed and looked away, not willing to admit that. But then the awe of joy went to an awe of sadness as they heard Asami changed her mind suddenly. Along with a look of surprise when they heard that's when his chest started to hurt._

 **Emu: Hmm… Stress might be the probable cause….**

"Stress?" Ruby blinked.

 **Emu: If stress is what causes the Bugster to propagate….**

 **Asuna: True…. Stress does weaken the immune system.**

 **Emu: If the immune system is weakened….**

 **RWBY/Emu/Asuna: … It causes the virus to activate!**

"Oh wow! That's such a smart twist to all of this!" Weiss admitted with surprise.

"And they say superheroes are for little kids." Ruby smirked, "Well, who's laughing now, 2nd grade Class?!" She shouted to the heavens.

"Ruby! Keep it down! Some of us are trying to sleep!" A voice called out from above them.

"Heh, sorry old classmates of 2nd grade!" She apologized, looking at Weiss who nodded and added glyphs around their room to silence their antics.

"We should've done that before it hit night time…" Yang said as the others nodded.

 **Rensuke: Ummm…. You keep mentioning viruses and bugs… Just what do I have?**

 **Asuna: You're infected with the Bugster virus. Think of it...like a Game Disease.**

"Odd name for a disease… But fits." Weiss admitted as the others nodded.

 **Rensuke: Game… Disease? Ugh…**

 **Emu: But don't worry. I swear to heal you Rensuke-san.**

"Emu is such a nice guy! He can be my doctor anytime!" Ruby said with an innocent smile.

Yang though chuckled, "I bet you would." She said, earning a confused look from Ruby.

* * *

 _Outside of the CR, Asami was sitting there waiting for the news. Only to glance at her ring. It was a touching moment before a loud noise could be heard as she gets up, confused to see Emu there, who was now holding his leg in pain from hitting it against the chair. It then changes to that of a very beautiful inside of a church._

 **Asami: We planned to have the wedding here. But I got scared.**

"Ah, cold feet. Understandable." Yang said, earning another nod.

 **Asami: But he's a good guy! I just felt like I wasn't good enough.**

"Aww!" All of RWBY awed in unison.

 **Emu: Asami-san, just how do you feel?**

 **Asami: I want to marry him.**

"Aww!"

 **I won't let that man be happy!**

 _Within moments, a Bugster field began to spread, as the Bugster from before walked in with his grunts._

"Cock-blocker!" Weiss shouted out, earning a surprised look from the girls.

 **Bugster: Hand over the Bride….**

 _The Bugster requested before holding his wand out. It glowed softly as a glyph appeared below them._

 _ **Shibaaru!**_

 _Vines then came out, knocking Emu away as it held onto Asami It soon lifted her up and over to the balcony behind the Bugster as she passed out from the fear. What made things worse was when they see Rensuke groaning in pain as the static on him began to increase._

 **Bugster: I will make this bride into my queen. When that man dies, I will be complete!**

"Oh this guy is gonna get it!" Yang cracked her knuckles.

"Come on Emu! Show him what's up!" Ruby cheered.

 **Emu: Sounds like a lone ouf of a video game….**

"Well… you are using video games." Yang responded.

 _ **[MIGHTY ACTION X!]**_

 _The game field appeared as the shot breeze passed Emu as he gained a bit of a devious grin on his face._

 **Emu: Fine! Let's do this! I will change the fate of my patients! Henshin!**

 _ **[GASHATTO!]**_

 _ **[LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?]**_

 _ **[I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]**_

 **Emu: Alright then, let's clear another level!**

 _But before Ex-Aid could even try to Level Up, the Bugster pointed at Asami, threatening her life, as it stopped Ex-Aid from leveling up._

 **Bugster: If you level up, she'll die!**

"Hey! That's not fair!" Ruby cried out.

 _The Bugster then began to send blasts of electricity at Ex-Aid, striking him more and more as he couldn't defend himself otherwise the Bugster would hurt Asami. The grunts then began to charge in, hitting and striking him with their numbers, before the head Bugster knocked him away, unable to do a thing._

 **Hiiro: Have you learned your place, intern? This is what happens when you become involved with the patient.**

 _From the entrance came Hiiro, his driver already attached as he walked further in, earning their attention before he activated his Gashat._

 _ **[TADDLE QUEST!]**_

 _The game field formed as the chest flew out into the area, but this time in the center of the church was what looked to be a stone sword embedded in a rock._

"Ohh… Fancy." Yang smirked.

 **Hiiro: Henshin!**

 _ **[GASHATTO!]**_

 _ **[LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?]**_

 _ **[I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]**_

 _But in seconds he was about to reach the level up panel, before Ex-Aid stopped him, warning him of the hostage._

 **Hiiro: Letting emotion interfere with your operation… you're not qualified to be a doctor. Skill Level 2.**

 _ **[GACCHAAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST!]**_

 _As Brave leveled up, doors began to fly around him, opening up to either castle, treasures, or dungeons before on appeared in front of him. His armor broke apart before he stepped through as if he was now in a dungeon as it revealed his armor. It was thing armor like Ex-Aid, but blue and black, with a knight design to it. But the noticeable change what that the shield now was attached to his forearm like a arm guard for him._

"Okay, now that is an entrance…" Yang admitted.

"I… I actually like this form." Weiss said with awe and a soft blush on her face.

"Ice Queen is in lo~ve!" Yang teased her.

"Oh shut up!"

 **Hiiro: Commencing operation to eradicate the Bugster.**

 _As the new background music began to play, Brave held up his hands like before in his surgery as he swatted away the grunts, barely using his hands to show his professionalism._

 **Bugster: So that's your response?**

 _The Bugster then began to point its wand at Asami, as the girls realized they forgot what would happen should they level up!_

"Asami!" Ruby gasped.

 _Ex-Aid though, was one step ahead. He swatted a grunt away as he rushed forward, while Brave rushed towards the Bugster. The platformer soon opened a chest to reveal the speed up item as he took it quickly. He then raced towards Asami as Brave rushed past the Bugster and towards the sword as he gripped it. Ex-Aid soon held Asami, hoping his body would be enough for the blast but… nothing came._

"Huh? What happened?" Weiss questioned.

 **Bugster: I-Impossible….**

 _Standing behind the Bugster now was Brave as he held the stone sword. It sparked magical energy and power by striking the blow against the mage virus. It soon sparked before it shattered away, revealing a high-tech sword with one side having reddish orange and the other side icey blue._

 _ **[GASHACON SWORD!]**_

 **Emu: A legendary sword!**

 **Hiiro: This is my scalpel.**

"Should've expected that." Yang shrugged.

 **Hiiro: I told you before, that there's nothing I cannot cut.**

 **Emu: And I'm telling you that I'm going to save both the patient and her. That's how I do my operation.**

 _The two riders glared at one another, building tension between them. Brave soon scoffed as he began to cut down the Bugsters left and right. And within moments they were now outside, attacking the horde of viruses. Ex-Aid did so as well before having enough room._

"Level up time!" Ruby squealed.

 **Emu: Dai-Henshin!**

 _ **[GACCHAAN! LEVEL UP!]**_

 _ **[MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!]**_

 **Emu: I'll clear this game, with no continues!**

 _Ex-Aid declared as he held up his weapon, bashing away against the Bugsters and using his platform skills to jump around and gain an edge. As for Brave, he was after the head Bugster and his grunts as his weapon spewed fire from each swing, striking them down before he began to attack the head Bugster. But after a bit the Bugster was knocked down… But in moments he casted another spell as it soon healed him completely._

"Hey! No fair!" Ruby cried out.

"He is a mage, since when are they ever fair?" Blake noted.

 **Hiiro: Then I guess I'll use cryo-surgery.**

"Huh?" The girls got out.

 _Brave held up his weapon as he pressed the 'A' button. It moments the sword turned around from the fiery orange to the icey blue._

 _ **[KO-CHIIN!]**_

 _This time though, he used it backhanded as he charged ahead and struck the Bugster a few times with the back handed blade technique. He then pressed the 'B' button a bit on before touching the Bugster. It gasped with shock as it began to freeze before he was flung away. Brave wasn't done as he pressed the 'B' button a few times before striking the ground. Ice crawled through and towards the Bugster, sending a burst of ice towards the Bugster before Ex-Aid came up behind him and smacked him with his mallet, earning a laugh from the girls._

"Nice job, Emu!" Ruby laughed.

 **Emu: I'm going to finish this one!**

 _ **[GASHUUN! GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA!]**_

 _ **[MIGHTY! CRITICAL FINISH!]**_

 _Ex-Aid took out before blowing on the game before placing it it. Energy began to build up as he was ready to end this fight, before he soon jumped into the air. Though Brave frowned at this as he too took out his Gashat before placing it into this sword._

 **Hiiro: I am the one who will finish this operation!**

 _ **[GASHATTO! KIMIWAZA!]**_

 _Fire and ice began to build up into Brave's sword, building up energy as he knew this was the time to strike._

 _ **[TADDLE! CRITICAL FINISH!]**_

"Oh boy… this won't go well…" Yang noted.

 _Ex-Aid came down first. Striking the Bugster with his mallet as he sent it flying above him. He was about to strike it again until Brave swung his blade, causing the rider to 'bow' so he didn't get hit from it. The Bugster was struck as the words '_ ' _ **PERFECT'**_ _briefly appeared before the Bugster exploded into ash. The game complete tune started as the Game Roulette appeared, spinning around Brave before landing on his game and placing_ ' _ **Game Clear!'**_ _on it._

 _ **[GAME CLEAR!]**_

* * *

 **Poppy: Eeeeh?! So they canceled the cancellation of the wedding?!**

 **Emu: Yeah. Isn't that great? Look's like she's gotten over her cold feet.**

Hearing this made the girls smile, knowing those two, within Ex-Aid's world, were going to live a happy life together. And after everything, they deserve it.

"I'm happy for them!" Ruby smiled.

"Agreed. After all of that? I would understand to have that fear leave me." Yang admitted.

 **Hiiro: What a waste of time.**

"And there's Mr. Stick In The Mud himself." Yang frowned.

 **Emu: You don't have to say it like that.**

 **Director Haima: All's well that ends well. That's my son after all! So, Emu-kun. I'm putting you back in pediatrics only like you wanted-**

 **Emu: I'll do it. I'll continue as a CR doctor.**

"Yay!" Ruby and Yang cheered.

 **Emu: I can't leave the patients in this guy's hands.**

"Well said." Yang nodded.

 **Director Haima: How dare you refer to my son as 'this guy'!?**

"That's what he's on about?" Blake sighed softly.

 **Poppy: That's the spirit!**

 **Director Haima: … Right~?**

The girls fell out of their seats, sighing softly at how easily swayed this director can be.

 **Director Haima: Alright. The patient gave me this ap-ap-apple pie as thanks! Let's eat!**

"Pie sounds good right now…" Ruby said, rubbing her stomach.

"Didn't you get cake?"

"And it was delicious!"

 **Poppy: Alright! I want to cut it!**

 _Poppy smiled brightly, holding up her own knife and fork that had a similar design to her own…. Until…._

 **Hiiro: Wait a moment...**

"Ugh…. Seriously? How much of a kill joy is this guy?" Yang complained.

 _Hiiro then got up as he walked over to the others as he held out his hands to them._

 **Hiiro: Scalpel.**

 _This made the girls blink as Poppy gave him the knife as he cut it perfectly for everyone._

 **Emu: Guess he really likes sweets….**

 _This though made the girls burst out in laughter from this. Showing maybe he does have some soft side after all…. But that wasn't all. Next thing they know, they were in Genm Corp as the guy spying on Emu from the first episode was giving loads of cash to Dan Kuroto._

"Woah, woah, woah! What's going on here?" Yang questioned.

 **Kuroto: Hanaya-sensei, you're quite something.**

 **Hanaya: You need more money to develop new games, don't you?**

"That's a lot of money…." Blake said softly.

 _Kuroto smiled softly as he then opened up a case near him as he walked over to the other man and handed him a…. Gashat?!_

"Woah! Hold up! This sleesebags it gonna be a rider? What the heck?!" Yang got out.

 **Kuroto: Do you want to save the patients as a doctor…? Or as a Kamen Rider?**

 _And with that, it ended on another_ ' _ **See you Next game'**_ _before the episode ended._

"Holy cow… That was a lot to take in!" Yang sighed with relief.

"Tell me about it….. Wonder who this guy is?" Weiss pondered.

"Yeah.. And why does he remind me of Blake?" Ruby questioned as they turned to see the Faunus already fast asleep. This made them smile as they all yawned as well.

"It is late. We can finish this up tomorrow…." Weiss said.

"Good idea." Yang agreed, as she walked over to pick up Blake and put her in bed.

Sleep is what they all needed. And now, they can rest up and watch more of Ex-Aid tomorrow. And more thrills and mystery shall follow suite.

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! Welp, Ep 2 down, so is the Opening and the secondary Rider! I'm also really happy to see many liking this as well. ^^ Now, first off let's get some things out of the way… I would like to apologize first most to those earlier before this chap was up. I am truly sorry for that spoiler, I should've fixed it long ago but I didn't realize what this would lead. So, I apologize for spoiling that later ep for you all and have recently fixed it for future viewers.

Next, I know many of you were concerned or saying I should try to rewrite that bit in the beginning of the first Chapter where it should be an experiment or chat between worlds? Now… I do understand. Here's the problem though... If I do it as an interaction, sooner or later I'll have to introduce the one who sent it, to which I have no plans to.

If anything I'd just use the character I've always been using with my works which would be confusing as well and kinda dumb, and if I try someone new, things will still be odd. And if it's an experiment, then it'll lead to me having to once again, bring the one who sent it or have a moment where Remnant is now linked to Earth which is another confusing problem.

I know people love the idea of what AnimeVulpixGirl did with her Rwby/Gravity Falls story, and I know my point isn't that original. But with these complications, it'll be even harder to do so if I add it, thus I don't believe I can change anything. Sorry but I just can't see it as those works without those complications added to the story later on, even if some say I don't need to, I know some will and I'm not wanting to do that. :/

Next, is the requests to do other Rwby watches. Now… I do appreciate the requests, but I have no plan to take them. Especially on shows/KR series that I don't like. I know many love some of the older series, but the only ones I don't like or can't stand are All of Showa, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Blade and Hibiki. Reason is mostly because they were either before my time, or they just didn't old well enough for me to continue before dropping off. The rest I either do love, enjoy or have no problem with. But I don't want to write one of those series that didn't hold well for me or just made me drop off.

I also don't plan to write every Rider, Sentai, or even Ultraman out there. Not just cause it'll take too long, but some of them I haven't seen, don't want to see, or it just never held well for me. I have a plan on the stories I'll make, and I'll hope you all can understand my decisions?

And finally, please, PLEASE, stop asking me 'When the next chapter will be out' in the reviews, PM's or my other stories. As I have said, they will come out when they come out. I do have my job, and others stories I need to work on. As well as some alone time here and there.

Please do not ask me again. I understand you're all excited, but to me when others keep asking me when it'll be out, it gets on my nerves to where it feels like others are forcing me to get it going. Which annoys me to where I may end up canceling this cause of that. Now, for now, it won't happen, but if it does continue like that, then it'll become a chore and annoyance to me which will make me believe this isn't worth it and cancel it. So please understand that I will get to them "In time" So just let me work on this and please don't force me, Thank you.

So until then, later minna!


End file.
